Max Thunderman
To learn about Max as a Thunderman, click here To learn about Jack Gifro, click here Max Thunderman is a super hero who's powers include Telekinesis, Heat Breath and Freeze Breath. He used to dream of being a super villain due to his older twin, Phoebe, but has fought alongside his family (such as when Phoebe turned evil), fellow supes (Danger and Thunder and Power Rangers GSA with Captain Man and Kid Danger/Henry Hart), and now as Libra Galaxy Ranger '''of the Galaxy Squad Rangers. Character History After the end of The Thunderman's, Max goes to Forge Bend Community College, which isn't far from Hiddenville. He easily rises to the call when Henry asks for the Thunderman's help with the Shogun threat (not knowing Phoebe as already been tempted to their side). Alongside younger siblings, Nora and Billy, they become the Danger Rangers via a special type of bubble gum created by Ava and Schwoz. After the GSAHQ is ransacked, Max and the rest of the supes join the GSA Rangers and Captain Marisol to become Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion and collect the Ohman Stones. Max becomes Galaxy Squad Gold, Libra. He takes this as symbolism of his trials of good and evil adapting the catch "The Yin and Yang". He would end up facing Phoebe many times under Shogun Control, leading to the 8th GSA Ranger, Eustus MacAlister, to come out of cryogenic suspension and poses the Phoenix Stone to increase their edge, and that it did. With Phoebe back on the heroes side, the Galaxy Squad became the 16 Heroes of Prophecy that would destroy the element of darkness. However, Max; Henry; and the other supes get their powers stripped by Dark Mayhem in Revelation, leading to them living normal lives afterward. Hexagon However, when Margaux told Jason that Dark Mayhem still had the Thunderman's Powers, The Thunderman's came to get them back. Max transformed one last time into a gold ranger and reclaimed his powers. Personality When it comes to taking shortcuts, Max Thunderman is your guy. He's mischievous to no end. He has the same superpowers as his twin sister Phoebe, but he uses his for whipping up gadgets and potions. He is highly intelligent, as wells being very manipulative, able to get others to do whatever he wants with ease. He is highly cunning and normally manages to stay one step ahead of others and very brilliant. Max is also somewhat lazy, although incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own right, he does not normally apply himself or focus on his school subjects, preferring instead to work on his inventions, formulate schemes or pranks. However he doesn't take kindly to people implying or stating he couldn't handle said subjects and will often go out of his way to prove them wrong. Family Hank Thunderman-Father Barb Thunderman-Mother Chloe Thunderman-baby sister Phoebe Thunderman-Twin sister, Shogun Black (II) Nora Thunderman-younger sister, Galaxy Squad Silver/Shogun Silver Billy Thunderman-Younger brother, Galaxy Squad Black Powers and Abilities * '''Telekinesis: Like his sister, he can move objects or people with his mind. His powers are as strong as his sister and he can manipulate at least three things at once. ** Telekinetic Blast: Like his sister, he can create blasts of telekinetic energy. This is strong enough to destroy things. ** Ergokinesis: '''In Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Max and Phoebe were capable of moving, binding and manipulating Dark Mayhem's Energy Projectiles. ** '''Motor-Skill Manipulation: In Breaking Dad, Phoebe and Max were capable of manipulating the movement of Hank during the time he was in deep sleep. With this, they were capable of moving his arms, legs, and etc. to achieve effects of Hank being awake while he was really sleeping. * Freeze Breath: Able to breath pure cold, which he can use to freeze people in ice. His ice breath apparently has no long terms effects on people frozen by it. He can also use this to make snow. It's also revealed to work on ghosts. (Haunted Thundermans) ** Stone Transformation: In Haunted Thundermans, Phoebe and Max turned the Green Ghoul into stone. * Heat Breath: He can breath a blast of heat, which he can use to unfreeze people he or his sister has frozen. He can increase the temperature of his heat breath to also melt things. * Thundersense: Like his sister, Max gains the ability to sense danger before it occurs. However it is not always specific enough to tell what the danger is. He gained this ability after his twin sister did (Thundersense). * Super Intelligence: Like his sister, Max has super intelligence. He is very good in science and has invented a lot of gadgets, machines and has proven himself to be super smart despite the fact that he barely takes classes seriously. * True Sight: As a superhero he has the power to see and hear ghosts. (Haunted Thundermans) Abilities * Numerical Precision: '''In Cheer and Present Danger, Max was able to count pepperoni in a jar and the amount of cats in the backyard. He says "It's a gift" implying that it's a superpower. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: As shown in Haunted Thundermans, he is quite skilled at hand-to-hand combat when battling ghoul when he was in Phoebe's body and was able to do a backflip and frontflip. * Master Engineer: Max has shown to be able to invent and engineer electronic devices and gadgets. He used this ability to create the Max 5000, a Brain Wiper, and more. Suits Danger Yellow * Thunder Staff Appearances: 'Power Rangers Danger Thunder, ''Knights and Danger Thunder Galaxy Squad Gold Arsenal * Ohman Stones ** Libra Stone ** Libra Zord 4 * Galaxy Morpher ** Sword Attachment (Space 4) ** Crossbow Attacks * '''All-Star Crash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher alongside fellow rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers ** '''Thunderhood Strike: '''An alternate version of the finisher with just his sibligns *** '''Tune to Danger Impact: '''An alternate version of the above with Henry Hart and his siblings * '''Libra Impact: Spams arrows at the enemy with the Crossbow. 'Appearances: '''Space 1-8, 12-14, 16-27, 29-35 Revelation, Hexagon 21-23 Appearances (Power Rangers) Notes * Since his constellation theme is Libra ("The Scales"), he is the only ranger who doesn't have an animal motif. * out of the core team, he is the oldest (surpassed by Phoebe, Terrance, and Marisol) * He is the same sign as his Sentai Counterpart, Aries ** Max is March 22, Balance is March 26 * Since his counterpart is a robot, his helmet has vents instead of a traditional mouth piece * Max is the first Gold Ranger to morph in episode 1 of a season * Max is the first Gold Ranger to be considered a Core member * First Gold Ranger with a super power (excluding magic) * Jack played Sir Swayze, who met Arc; Ciara; Sage; and Buttercup in ''Knight Squad. However, Max has never met any of the Mystic Knights (until Knights and Danger Thunder). See Also * Daigoro Kumano-Sentai Counterpart (temporary user) from Gorenger * Balance-Sentai Counterpart (as the Gold ranger) from Kyuranger See Comparison Page * Andros-a space ranger who's sister was also evil Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Yellow, Gold Ranger Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Uniquely-themed Rangers Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen